One boy is worth more than twenty girls
by Yui-sempai
Summary: Il y a toujours quelque chose de louche avec ce type. Un truc pas commun qui ne définissait pas réellement notre relation.  C'est le plus crétin des gamins. Je suis le plus parfait des imbéciles.
1. Chapitre I

**One boy is worth than twenty girls, Silver.**

Il y a toujours eu un problème avec moi. Mon incapacité à établir des relations, que ça soit professionnel ou personnelle. Disons le carrément, je suis le genre de mec qui s'en fiche un peu de l'amour, quelque que soit sa forme ou sa couleur. Depuis gamin, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami, mes parents n'étaient pas réellement ce que je pourrais appeler des parents. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fugué. Pour la cinquième fois du mois, sauf que cette fois je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi, je l'ai décidé. J'ai pris un grand sac avant de partir, de quoi me nourrir pendant au moins une semaine et me fringué aussi. J'ai cette fâcheuse manie de prévoir tellement tout à l'avance que le sac était déjà bien préparé depuis trois jours.  
>J'ai juste eu à passer par la fenêtre, ma chambre était au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui me facilite vraiment la tache, des fois où je sors le soir.<p>

J'ai couru toute la nuit, passant dans les ruelles de lampadaire qui me conduirait à Bourg Geon. Je connaissais cette ville comme ma poche, à force de souvent m'y rendre. Les derniers sapins m'ouvraient enfin la voie pour le commencement de la ville, je m'étais arrêté, à bout de souffle. Courir près de trois kilomètres sans m'arrêter, c'était pas quelque chose que je faisais d'habitude, faisant beaucoup de pause, mais là, je n'en avais pas spécialement le temps.  
>Mes raisons ne vous importent pas, là n'est pas la source du problème. Le problème, maintenant, c'était cette putain de nuit qui m'empêchait de clairement voir la toiture des maisons, si bien que je ne savais pas dans quel quartier de la ville je me trouvais.<p>

« Putain. »

Et devoir chercher à tâtons cette putain de maison, l'éclairage des lampadaires étant merdique dans cette ville depuis que je venais, c'était quelque chose que je supportais pas. Alors lentement, je m'enfonçais dans la ville, cherchant un objet, indice, une boîte au lettre qui aurait pu m'indiquer où se trouvait cette maison.  
>Heureusement que la lumière de sa chambre était encore allumée, j'ai pu vite faire le tri entre son voisin relou et sa maison. L'éternel lumière rouge qui brillait faiblement dans l'obscurité. C<em>'est un peu ma bonne étoile cette lumière <em>que j'avais pensé deux secondes, avant de soupirer face à ma gaminerie. Dans le genre débile, Silver, tu peux être proche du niveau de Gold.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce débile, j'ai sorti sa lampe que j'avais foutu dans mon sac, vérifiant qu'il y avait bien sûr des piles. Non parce qu'on parlait de Gold là, le gars qui peut te donner les clefs d'une maison qui n'est pas la sienne. _Faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande à qui elles étaient ces clefs si c'était pas les siennes_. Voyant la sainte lumière blanche traverser l'allée, je l'ai orienté vers sa fenêtre.  
>Voilà, maintenant débile, tu ouvres vite la fenêtre, je suis en train de mourir de froid.<p>

Sauf que bon. Gold c'est aussi le gars qui écoute de la musique en fixant son plafond, donc impossible d'avoir son attention des fois. Et là, je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai soupiré, lourdement.  
>Bon, plan B.<p>

Je me suis infiltré dans son jardin, sans mal en fait vu que je savais où était planqué les clefs. Oui oui, juste en dessous du pot de fleur, cachette assez banal en somme. A croire que tout le monde choisit cette cachette en étant persuadé que personne ne la trouvera jamais. J'ai encore soupiré. Une fois rendu dans le jardin, il fallait me rendre jusqu'à sa fenêtre...qui était donc à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Je tiens à prévenir que je détestais grimper dans son stupide arbre là. Un truc tellement pas stable que je croyais tomber à chaque fois que je squattais chez lui. Si encore il était robuste, ça m'aurait convenu, mais là...même pour moi qui ne suis pas spécialement obèse, j'ai peur des fois. Bref, m'attaquant au pommier, j'ai enfin réussi à atteindre son carreau. Enfin, presque. Ma main était encore trop courte pour taper doucement sur le carreau.

« Fait chier putain, c'est quoi ce parcours du combattant pour arriver chez toi, tch. »

Donc, plan C. J'ai cassé une branche de l'arbre, avec un regard presque heureux. _M'en fout, j'aime pas les pommes_. Et d'un geste presque...habituel en vu de la tronche de l'arbre – deuxième sourire- j'ai gratté le carreau de sa fenêtre.

Délivrance quand j'ai enfin vu une masse de déplacer vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrir ensuite. Et ses yeux d'or septique qui me décrivaient comme si je faisais le truc le plus insensé de la planète. _Merci Gold, tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération pour moi, hein ?_Puis il a soupiré, se grattant le crane comme si c'était en fait un truc assez habituelle en somme. J'ai grogné, mon sac toujours sur le dos.

« Bon, tu m'ouvres ? »  
>« Faudrait vraiment que tu captes que j'ai une échelle hein ? »<p>

Ouais bah non.


	2. Chapter 2

**If the fire's out baby**  
><strong>How you gonna keep me warm?<strong>

Il y a toujours eu un problème avec moi. Enfin surtout avec moi et Gold. Gold, c'est le gamin qui m'a « gentiment » aidé un jour où je fuguais, un peu comme ce soir en fait. Il y a dejà pas mal de temps si je me rappelle bien. Bref. Gold, c'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « ami », amicalement parlant dans mon faible vocabulaire d'amitié. Ouais, donc c'est pas mon pote, mais je sais pas trop ce que c'est. Je refuse de dire que c'est mon « second chez moi » comme il s'éclate à le dire, parce que c'est frustrant de ce dire que tout repose sur lui si je me casse...même si je vais toujours chez lui si je me casse. _Non Silver, tu ne manques pas DU TOUT de logique, tu vas très bien hein._ Donc ce débile profond, qui me sert gentiment à manger _-des chips, waaaaaw_- avec un regard un peu septique du mec qui veut pas que tu squattes trop de ships déjà que tu squattes sa piaule, je sais pas trop comment le considérer.

Je chope le paquet, enlevant mes chaussures pour les jeter dans un coin useless et inutile à décrire de la pièce avant de me jeter sur son lit. Son lit, c'est un des trucs les plus cool au monde. Je comprend même pas pourquoi il passe pas sa vie dans son lit tellement que j'entendrais presque les draps me hurler des « doors pour les ceeentaines d'annnééées Silveeer ». J'évite de me prendre le coin de la fenêtre en sautant dessus, ça serait un peu con de m'assommer hein. Je vois son regard devenir vachement noir. Je me dis que ça doit être à cause des chips.

« C'est pourquoi cette fois ? »

Non, c'était pas à cause des chips. J'ouvre alors le paquet, déviant son regard dans un silence d'outre tombe. Je déteste ce moment tellement fatidique où il se doit de me poser plein de question. J'en chie vraiment pour l'ouvrir d'ailleurs ce paquet de chips.

« Pour tes chips, tu veux pas m'aider pour les ouvrir ? »

Il fronce un sourcil, assez septique.

« Vazy, je sais que j'ai pas de force, pas la peine de faire cte gueule hein. »

L'appellation « facepalm » n'a jamais aussi bien porté son sens que sur le visage de Gold. Désespère _Vazy c'est pas ma faute si ton paquet il a été collé à la super glue hein _il s'approche du lit, s'assoit et me prend le paquet des mains.

« Silver, t'es vraiment faible des fois. Enfin, tout le temps. »

Je le regarde avec ce visage que je pense super méchant, le regard où mes yeux se plissent comme dans les films américains que j'ai déjà vu chez Giovanni. Le menton renfrogné et avec ce claquement de langue qui dit « Ne m'insulte pas sinon, ma main, ta tête, la fenêtre, tu vois le rapport ou tu veux que je te fasse le lien ? » En gros, je me sens trop méchant. Ma force, c'est un truc qu'on doit pas me parler du fait même que je suis pas super musclé. J'en complexe déjà énormément, alors s'il en rajoute une couche, je vais vraiment me le faire lui. Lui, il s'en fout qu'on lui parle de sa force, Gold il est plutôt vachement bien taillé _ce batard _mais moi, _qu'on me prend pour une fille dans chacune des fictions sur le net où je suis d'ailleurs le uke du couple avec Gold, c'est vachement dévalorisant. D'ailleurs depuis quand les gens fangirlisent sur nous ? Non mais ouvrez vos yeux, il y aura JAMAIS rien entre ce bouffon et moi._  
>Donc je suis donc avec cette tête sortit tout droit de V for Vendetta et là, croyant à ma méchanceté finit et absolue...Gold se casse la gueule du lit, roulant sur le sol à en mourir de rire.<p>

Cosplay pour V de Vendetta = idée à jeter à la poubelle.

« Bouhahaahaah, Silver, tu. Hahahaha. Dieu, c'était quoi cette tête là ? Sérieux, on aurait dit le chien des voisins. »

Vraiment, très profond dans la poubelle.

« ...Non mais c'est bon, arrêtes de te rouler par terre, j'ai compris hein. »

Pas que la vision du tapis Gold ne me soit désagréable hein, mais bon. Il se relève, prétexte de s'essuyer les yeux à cause de ses pleurs et tire une chaise, se foutant devant moi qui suis sur le lit. Quel comédien ce Gold.

« Bref. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

C'est là que je me rend compte que le paquet de chips est rependu sur le sol comme une après-guerre où les alliées chips auraient été détruites par le rire malsain du géant Gold. Dans ma tête il y avait une petite musique funeste. J_e me fais un peu beaucoup de trip pour rien quand même. Ou alors j'ai vraiment pas le sens de la concentration. _Je regarde donc ses chips, un peu triste , en plus Gold en a écrasé deux avec sa chaise. Je.

« Toujours les mêmes histoires hein, Giovanni, la mère. Bref, tu connais par cœur mes problèmes. »

Et c'est assez stressant de savoir ça, parce que le jour où il va me faire un coup de p***, je vais bien mourir. Il me regarde. Je regarde les chips. On ne se regarde pas et un silence règne. Le genre de silence qui veut dire dans le langage de Gold « ….c'est pas tout hein ? ».  
>Gold a cette horrible façon de me faire dire ce qu'il va pas, c'est d'un désespèrent profond. Alors il reste immobile, les bras croisés sur sa chaise à me tuer du regard, ou je ne sais quoi vu que je n'arrive pas à le voir, trop occupé à prétexter compter les chips sur le sol.<p>

« C'est pas tout hein ? »

Je me refrogne, les jambes collées contre mon torse. Ta gueule Gold. Arrêtes de pousser le couteau dans la plaie, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe alors pas la peine me l'entendre te le dire hein. Il soupire, sortant de la pièce. Je le vois revenir avec sa trousse de premier secours et une serviette. Je soupire moi-même.

« Montre. »

Je ne veux pas.

« Non. »

« Montre moi, Silver ! »

C'est trop...dégoûtant, laisses vraiment.

« Non, Gold. Ça va partir, t'inquiètes pas. »

Il s'approche, pose la mallette sur le côté et se relève. Je sens mon corps tombé et ma tête heurtée son oreille. Enfin plutôt mon visage. Il vient de me plaquer contre le lit et essaye d'enlever mon haut. Je désespère, n'ayant plus de force. Je te déteste Gold, quand tu es comme ça. Quand tu essayes de comprendre ce que je subis. Je te déteste vraiment. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis fort à l'intérieur hein. Tu le sais hein ? Que je me laisserai pas abattre par ça. C'est pas la première fois, alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter  
>Je déteste être faible. Je déteste ce masque de fierté derrière lequel je me cache parce que avec lui, ça ne marche jamais. Les artifices s'éteignent et je deviens l'être le plus faible au monde. Tellement faible qu'il se laisse déshabiller comme s'il n'avait plus le courage de lutter. Je n'ai plus le courage de lutter Gold. J'en ai tellement marre de tout ça.<br>Mon dos est nu, je le sens parce que j'ai froid. J'entends son souffle qui se coupe. Je serre fort les yeux, rabattant mes mains contre ses derniers. _Non tu ne pleureras pas Silver. Non._

« Silver. Tu restes chez moi. »

Merci. 

* * *

><p><strong>"NON SILVER. TU AS LE VISAGE DE MA MERE SUR TON DOOOS ? "<strong>  
><strong>"PARDON GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLD"<strong>  
><strong>*sors*<strong>  
>Et donc voici le deuxième chapitre de Obiwmttg. Qu'elle est cette histoire avec Silver? Qu'a t-il reelement dans le dos?<br>Reviews et vous le saurez. :3 ( Merci à **Vp007** , **LittleSweetApple** et **emokami** pour leur reviews toutes mignonnes. Vous êtes les meilleurs les filles ;D)


End file.
